


How Max Caulfield Lost Her Innocence.

by SirMacFluffleton



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cheerleaders, Dildos, Dom!Chloe, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub!Max, Teacher-Student Relationship, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMacFluffleton/pseuds/SirMacFluffleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how innocent, little Max Caulfield, with the help of her best friend/lover Chloe Price, gets turned into Blackwell's biggest slut. </p><p>Will have multiple chapters, most of which I have planned out already, but if you have suggestions than I'm more than happy to hear them. Criticism is also very much appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Max Caulfield Lost Her Innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that is just the first chapter and will not even cover a fraction of the tags and characters yet.

“Seriously Max ?! You don’t talk to me for four fucking years and this is how I have to find out you’re back in Arcadia Bay ?! While that little shit Nathan Prescott is kicking your ass ?!” 

Max couldn’t tell if Chloe was actually this angry at her right now or if this was just some leftover adrenaline from their encounter with Nathan. Either way it was kinda scary to see Chloe so furious and grown up. She had indeed not spoken to the bluenette for about four years, something she regretted a lot. To be honest, she always meant to but after hearing of her father's passing felt it was just too awkward and awkwardness was one of the few things Max truly hated. That and telemarketers.

She really hated telemarketers.

“I mean, was a card or a fucking phone call too much to ask ? Or didn’t you want to waste any of your precious time on such a loser like me ?” 

As soon as it looked like Chloe was about to take a breathe and stop yelling Max quickly jumped in the breach, starting to talk at the running speed at your average blue hedgehog. Get it ? It's a Sonic joke because this is also a video game and Chloe's hair is equally blue. Anyway, she didn't want to give her punk-ish fried any more time to rant and scream at her, this surprisingly enough not being an activity Max particularly like or not wanting to give her friend any more time to rant. Not that she didn’t deserve this. Oh no, she definitely deserved this. Max had been a shitty friend, a real shitty friend, but unfortunately there were bigger things at stake here. I mean, HOLYFUCKINGSHITBALLS, TIME TRAVEL ! This wasn't something every average American would experience, much less a teenage girl like her,but before she could even think about broaching that subject she had to smooth things over with Chloe.

“Look, Chloe, I’m sorry. I really am. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when your dad died, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I got back, and most of all, I’m sorry I’ve been such an awful friend. You have every right to be angry with me, but can you at least forgive me a little bit ? You know, just a tiiiiiiny bit ?"” 

Max gave Chloe her own version of the sad puppy-dog eyes as she said this last sentence, desperately hoping she would say yes and they could be besties again. She really needed someone to talk to about all the shit that happened today and that blue-haired punk was the only one she could open up to. Well, that’s not entirely true. There was Warren, of course, but she wasn’t really sure he could handle all this without either freaking out or just going completely insane. So yeah, Chloe was basically her only hope. This little fact only made Max all the more relieved as she finally saw a smile break out on Chloe’s face. 

“Fine, you win ! I surrender ! Can you please stop it with the puppy eyes now ? They’re annoyingly cute.” 

The biggest smile was on Max’s face as she looked at her, unable to believe how lucky she was with such a cool friend.

“But don’t think this means I completely forgive. Oh fuck no, Maxine Caulfield, it’s gonna take a whole lot more effort and suffering before that happens. You’re probably not even a quarter of the way there yet.” 

Well, at least it’s something, Max thought to herself. Now she only had to try and find the courage to tell Chloe about her powers and convince her she wasn’t insane. Hell, even Max herself wasn’t really convinced she wasn’t insane. As Max was lost in thought like this she didn’t notice that Chloe was slowly pulling over, stopping the car at the side of an empty forest road. 

“Hey sleepyhead, are you even listening to me ?” 

Chloe definitely had an annoyed tone in her voice as she said this, waving her hand in front of the brunette’s face. 

“Just because I partially forgive doesn’t mean I’m not angry with you anymore, Caulfield. That’s not gonna go away unless you help me channel it into something else than yelling at you.”

She tilted her head a little as she looked back at Chloe, confused as to what she was actually saying and why they stopped. 

“What’s that supposed to mean ?” 

A grin was on Chloe’s lips as she leaned in closer to Max, seductively whispering her next words. 

“It means that I hope you don’t mind when I do this.” 

Before she could even react Chloe had grabbed the back of her head and pushed their lips together, surprising Max with both her passion and skill. At first Max was taken aback by the kiss, her eyes wide open as she wasn’t sure what to make of this, but it didn’t take long for her to melt into Chloe’s touch. Before she knew it, she was kissing back her friend with an eagerness that surprised the both of them. After a few more seconds of hot tongue-wrestling Chloe decided to break the kiss, looking down at her new lover with a cocky smirk. 

“Damn girl, I knew you were gonna like it but apparently I underestimated how much. Who knew Max Caulfield was such a little, bi-curious slut ?” 

A red shade was on Max’s cheeks, signifying her embarrassment as she wasn’t even able to look at Chloe anymore. 

“Just shuddup, okay ? I don’t wanna talk about it. Start the car and let’s go.”

A firm hand grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at the smirking Chloe again. 

“Oh no, Caulfield. You’re clearly a horrible friend, so that’s not gonna work out. Either you’re gonna be my bitch or you’re gonna walk home. What’s it gonna be ?”

Max wasn’t sure what to do right now, biting her lower lip as she looked at her options. She wanted to stay close to Chloe and keep hanging out with her, but at the same time she wasn’t sure if she’d be comfortable being someone’s ‘bitch’. She wasn’t even sure what that meant ! Probably something to do with sex or whatever, Max thought. Her mind started to wander, mainly thinking about what sex with Chloe would be like. How would it feel to have the blue-haired punk violently ripping her clothes off and how hard she would scream when her new lover finally drove her to the edge. That’s when she discovered she wanted this way more than she originally let herself believe, almost feeling like she needed this much as desperately as air. With an audible sigh and a hesitant tone Max finally spoke again.

“Fine, I’ll be your bitch. Just be gentle with me, please.” 

This only caused a massive smirk to appear on the blue deviant’s lips, a hint of something predatorial in her eyes as she looked at Max. 

“I can’t promise anything, Maxie. Now come on then, follow me and don’t forget to bring my bag, bitch.” 

Chloe opened her door and got out of the car, walking to the front as she impatiently motioned for Max to come along. The brunette sighed as she followed suit, grabbing Chloe’s bag and getting out of the car, a tiny voice in her head telling she would definitely regret this. 

“Why are we outside ? And who do you need this bag ?” 

She dropped said bag in front of Chloe, who was currently sitting on the hood of her car.

“I’ll tell you later, cutie. First, you’re gonna gimme a lil' striptease and undress for me. That is unless you want to walk all the way back to Arcadia bay.” 

Her eyes went wide as she stared at Chloe with a look disbelief, a bit surprised by the sudden and blunt move of her friend. She had never done this with anyone before, much less with a girl she considered her closest friend.

“Get naked ? Here ? But this is a public highway ? Anyone could see me !” 

Chloe rolled her eyes in a sarcastic gesture as she swiftly jumped down, taking a rather sharp looking knife out of her pocket and showing it to Max. The blade in question didn't seem to be your regular run of the mill kitchen knife but a seemingly expensive hunting knife, one which would be used to gut a dear or perform some other horrible activity with. Max wondered where she found the money to buy it, judging by the state of Chloe's car and clothes that she wasn't very rich, before figuring the little lawbreaker had simply stolen it. 

“Either you get naked willingly or I cut those lame clothes of yours to pieces. Do we have an understanding here, Max ?” The schoolgirl's cheeks were again a dark shade of red as she nodded, being scared and also a tiny bit aroused by the knife Chloe was holding. “Yes, there’s absolutely no need for you to rip up anything up. I’ll do as you say, but mainly since I'm kinda fond of my clothes.”

After anxiously looking around to see if anyone else was watching Max slowly started to undress, first taking of her hoodie and placing it on the ground. After a bit of hesitating she also lost her t-shirt, leaving her in just a bra through which her hard nipples were clearly visible. After even more hesitation Max tugged down her pants, looking at Chloe to see if this was enough to satisfy her. Unfortunately it wasn’t the bluenette gestured her to keep going and Max sighed as she had to continue. The schoolgirl quickly first took off her bra, awkwardly trying to cover herself with one hand while she started to tug down her pretty pink panties with the other. Miraculously enough she succeeded this and it wasn't long 'till Max was doing full frontal nudity by the side of the road, only protected by her tiny hands desperately trying to cover up her...intimate areas. This only caused Chloe to let out an annoyed sigh and grab Max by her short hair, bending her over the hood of the Chloe's own rusty, old car. 

“If I tell you to strip it usually means I want to see your delicious body, not just the hands covering it up. You know I can’t let this go unpunished, right ?”Max looked up at her with a frightened expression as she forced to lay down on the hood so violently, not really sure what to expect. 

“P-punishment ? What ?!”

Chloe chuckled softly as she gave that fine ass Max had a sharp slap before turning away and grabbing her bag. She only rummaged through it a little while until finally finding what she was looking for.

As Chloe turned back to Max she had an 8-inch dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other, the brunette being unable to hide her fear as she saw them. Sure, Max had expirimented before with these kinds of things, even used a few little vibrators on herself that she'd found in her Mom's drawer, but never had she ever dared to let something so big inside her.

“P-please don’t tell me you’re g-gonna use that monster on me ! I’m a virgin, Chloe ! Before just now I hadn't even had my first kiss until you just gave it to me !” 

This was all technically true, Max never having had sex before with anyone and never even having kissed before either. However little Miss Innocent here was in fact an expert when it came to masturbation and had even let a few guys instantly get to second and third base with her, skipping the first. This didn't mean Max wasn't relieved as hell when she saw Chloe reassuringly shake her head as continued to lube up that bright purple nightmare ( Max's words, not mine) . 

“Don’t you worry, my dear Maxine. I won’t let this big boy anywhere near your pretty pussy. Definitely saving that treat for later.” 

Max could ever so slowly feel herself starting to relax again now that the threat of that...thing being inside her was gone, though a little voice inside her was still wondering why the punk had bothered to fetch it and lube it up if she wasn't gonna use it. 

“Thank you so much, Chloe. I can’t tell you how much that mea-Aaaaaaah !”

Her sentence was cut short by a scream of pain as Chloe had forcefully pushed the first few inches of the dildo down into Max’s ass, paying no interest into what the brunette had been saying or her well being for that matter. 

“I never said anything about that nice ass of yours, bitch. How does it feel ?”

The only reply she got where some more screams of pain as Max desperately tried to cope with the feeling of her anal virginity suddenly being taken like that. It was not an experience she cared to repeat. 

“What’s that ? You want me to push it in further ? Well, if you insist…” 

The blue-haired domme chuckled as she forced even more of the dildo into the screaming hipster’s ass, slowly starting to thrust it in and out. When Chloe had said she was gonna punish her she had been dead-serious and this was only the start.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby, Max. We both now you’re totally loving this.” 

Her thrusts started getting slightly faster as she talked, pushing more and more of the dildo into her puckered hole. 

“Don’t even pretend you aren’t. Anyone can see that you’re a huge anal slut. You just needed to be put in your place. I bet you'll be begging for more as soon as I stop.” 

As she pounded the dildo into Max, Chloe’s other hand slowly trailed down to the brunette’s soaking cunt and softly started rubbing. Her fingers were circling around Max's clit and softly flicking it from time to time as she bent forward to whisper in the screaming hipster's ear.

“C’mon, admit it ! You’re pussy is so wet I bet you’re moments away from cumming. I'm right, aren't I ? Do it, Max. Cum. Show me how much a of a slut you really are. How much of a slut you've always been.” 

Max couldn’t help but obey as Chloe talked so forcefully and dominating, a piece inside of her finding comfort in just simply being told what to do by this crazy punk. The combination of the words stimulating her and dildo pounding her ass sent her into a mind blowing orgasm that seemed to last forever, Max even screaming out what seemed to be Chloe's name. It had to end sometime however, leaving Max with a huge smile on her lips, a dildo sticking out of her ass, and a feeling of bliss inside. 

Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t the only one who had that feeling. A few feet from the two was a boy named Nathan Prescott hiding in the bushes. He had the exact same feeling as he looked at the hot and naked pictures he had taken of Max with his phone and the things he could do with them.


End file.
